Le combat des Fleurs
by Mystic Natsume
Summary: Naruto, ninja de Konoha est à la recherche de sa coequipière Sakura, mais quand il la trouve, elle est en plein combat? Avec Qui ? et POur Qui ?


Résumé : Le combat est inévitable, Sakura et Ino le savent, et elles comptent bien réglées leurs histoires.

Couples : Aucun ,seulement l'evocation d'un couple

Pairing : K (pas sur)

* * *

**Le combat des Fleurs**

* * *

Dans Konoha, en ce jour ordinaire un blon aux yeux plus bleu que le ciel, cherchait sa coéquipière, Sakura. Il demande a Shikamaru, qui été affaisé sur un banc près du parc si il l'avait vu et celui-ci lui dit que Sakura, cétait faché avec Ino, et qu'elles allaient se battre, encore et toujours. Naruto, se dirigea donc vers la salle d'entrainement. Au loin on pouvait entendre le bruit de kunai qui s'entrechoquaient. Naruto, curieux, se dirigea vers la source de lumière d'où venait le bruit. Le couloir sombre où se trouvait Naruto laissa place à une immense pièce emplie de la lumière matinale du soleil. Au milieu de la salle, Sakura et Ino, kunai à la main se faisait face. Des estafilades sillonnaient leurs corps meurtris. La salle où se déroulait le combat était jonché de kunai, de taches de sang. Le sol d'ordinaire droit, était en partie détruire, sans doute, Sakura en état la cause. Naruto, bouche bée, arriva à articuler quelques mots.

-Arr... Arrêtez... ARRETEZ.

-Naruto, ne te mêle pas de ça.... Commença Sakura.

-... C'est une histoire entre....Dit Ino

-ENTRE ELLE ET MOI. Conclurent les filles, tout en se fonçant dessus, prêtes à tuez. Le bruit des kunai retentit dans toute la salle.

Suite à cette attaques, les kunoichis, reculèrent. Sakura, dégaina trois petits sacs marqués du sceau des fleurs, elle les accrocha a trois kunai et les lança sur Ino. Cette dernière riposta en lançant elle aussi trois kunai, dès qu'il entrèrent en collision les sacs libérèrent des milliers de pétales de cerisier qui portait le kanji de l'explosion. Sakura scella ses mains et s'écria.

-RUPTURE.

Là, toutes les pétales entrèrent en résonance avec la voix de la kunoichi au cheveux roses et elles explosèrent toutes dans un chaos de feu et de sang. Ino soufflée par l'explosion avait la jambe gauche dans un triste état. Elle utilisa donc la transposition. Qui réussi, mais elle savait que Sakura pouvait se défaire des chaines psychiques qu'Ino avait fait, elle le savait que trop bien, c'est graca a sa double personnalité, que Sakura, avit une certaine immunité contre la transposition. Inon'ait que faire de la posséder, son but était de la fatiguer.

Ce combat dura pendant 5 minutes bonnes minutes, Les kunai, les explosion, les coups de poing, les coups de pieds, tout était utiliser pour que l'adversaire tombe. Sakura et Ino, leurs corps, à sang, fatiguées par cette lutte acharnée, se regardaient avec un regard mauvais. Naruto, toujours spectateur, de ce combat, il connaissait le but de ce combat, le cœur de Sasuke. Si seulement elles savaient ? Pensa Naruto. Le combat repris de plus en plus belle. L'issu de ce combat sera exactement le même qu'à l'examen des Chunins, un nul. Et c'est ainsi que Sakura et Ino, Fatiguées, les jambes flageolantes, s'écroulèrent.

Elles se réveillèrent, dans une salle blanche, Sakura la connaissait que trop bien. Cette salle d'hôpital où avait séjourné Sasuke et Naruto. Cette salle, lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Ces souvenirs, lui rapeelait qu'avant elle était faible, qu'elle se reposait toujours sur les épaules de ses coéquipiers, Naruto et Sasuke, a chaque fois, elle ne pouvait pas se débrouillée toute seule. Un élan de tristesse avait pris place au fond de ses yeux. Soudain Naruto, entra dans la pièce.

-Vous avez fini de vous battre ? Ironisa-t-il

-Naruto ! Gronda Sakura et Ino

-Quand je pense que vous avez fait tous sa pour rien, sa me fait rire.

-Comment sa pour rien ? S'étonna Ino

-Explique. Ordonna Sakura, plus que surprise.

-He bien Sasuke est déjà en couple.

-QUOI ? Crièrent-elles en choeur

-He bien Sasuke est avec moi

Je n'aurait peut-etre pas du le dire, sa va chauffer pour moi, Pensa Naruto en regardant les deux kunoichis.

Sakura, Ino, les yeux exorbités, leur bouches béantes. Ne laissèrent passées qu'un seul mot, ou plutôt un prénom..Naruto. A cet instant Naruto courra le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour échapper aux furies qui le poursuivait dans tout Konoha

* * *

**Fin de cette fic**

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fics. Bien sur, la publication de cette fic n'interfèrent pas celle de « A la recherche du Sharingan ». Merci encore.. Bye


End file.
